


Back Massage

by SacredPanda



Series: The Hunt [14]
Category: Exalted, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vivekka is bored, bitiing, convince him with a back massage, his brother is sleeping a few feet away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredPanda/pseuds/SacredPanda
Summary: Roxil is still injured, Vivekka is feeling better but doesn't get to help in the fight, she's got a lot of pent up energy but nothing to do with it. Everyone else is asleep but Mereel is feeling the strain of lugging around the Cip-Quad, fun toys always come with a price, but Vivekka can help with that.





	Back Massage

**Author's Note:**

> My buddy Bubbles told me Mereel wasn't getting enough love meanwhile my buddy shady is telling I'm totally ignoring A'den and Kom'rk so I'm going to have to fix that. He has plans to help me figure out the A'den & Kom'rk problem.

Roxil had been so excited about the offer to help with the assault on the terror cell. Unfortunately for him, the wounds he expected to heal within a day were still painful after four days when they had to move. It was the first day Vivekka hadn’t experienced withdrawal symptoms, but she was low on essence and using the drug would set her back. Without essence to increase her endurance, she needed armor which she also didn’t have. There was no choice, she wouldn’t be taking part in the assault either.  
She came out to watch them gear up, the excitement in the room was tangible. After two weeks of watching, waiting, and meticulous planning they were ready to go. The adrenaline surge was immediate, they were ready to see the real targets. She wished she could see their essence, more than anything she wanted a taste of their elation. While they were away Kal left a one-way commlink open so she could stay updated. In the meantime, she busied herself organizing the Moonsilver Ordo had retrieved on Roxil’s request. He didn’t actually need it to replace the tattoos on his lost arm. He had been separated from _her_ essence so when they were able to recombine he would simply become part of her, and her tattoos were complete. The silver would still come in handy. If they couldn’t easily regenerate essence here, they could still use it to make armor.  
Kal had offered to get them set up with a set of beskar but they needed something as fluid as they were. With her help to manipulate the silver, an expert armor smith could still make a suit modeled on beskar’gam, and she would be proud to wear it. She just needed to be sure there was enough. Ordo worked fast though and had collected an impressive amount before banging out. Once the Moonsilver was packed away she needed more to do. She set herself to making candies, something the soldiers could enjoy after they had a proper meal when they were back. She chose to cut a variety of fruits into small chunks and made a caramel sauce to cover the pieces. While that was setting she cleaned the rooms. Fifteen men gearing up for a battle in a small space left clutter no matter how tidy they were.  
Vivekka helped Roxil up to eat next, and got him to the freshers for a shower. It would be easier for him if the recombined but neither of them were willing to waste all the time she had spent getting the Celestial Cocaine out of her system for Jaing. She was still feeling anxious, she needed more to do. It had only been forty-five minutes since the strike team left, they had only just handed off the explosives. Fortunately from the moment the first shot was fired the entire battle only took nine minutes. She listened while the female Jedi – Vivekka didn’t like the woman but she couldn’t quite place why - and Vau reported their second target neutralized. She waited to hear when they all rendezvoused safely. Still, there was nothing to do but sit until they returned.  
Most of the men went to shower, ate in near silence, and went straight to sleep. Vivekka could relate, battles were all adrenaline and energy until they were over. They rarely ended in celebration, even the shortest fights tended to be exhausting. It was too much to hope to be entertained when they were all back, it would be rude not to let them rest. She sat on her own for another few hours while, Mereel was busy working with the explosives they had recovered. She would have asked Fi to keep her busy but he was chatting with Atin, it seemed private. she took one of her usual hour long naps and woke to find Mereel was no longer up, it was eerily quiet and for once she wished she had maintained a normal human sleep schedule. Kal slept in a chair in the main room as usual so she didn’t want to linger out there for long. She looked into each room as she went by to see if anyone was up. In the very last room, the one Ordo and Mereel shared, she saw Mereel moving. He rolled over when he felt the pressure on his bed, Vivekka’s thighs now on either side of his waist. He turned to see that Ordo was still fast asleep.  
“I’m tired Vivekka,” He whispered, but didn’t push her away.  
“You’re tense,” She kissed his neck and rubbed his shoulders.  
“Heavy weapons, they don’t call them heavy for nothing.”  
“Roll over,” Her lips brushed against his ear and she smiled when he obeyed. She channeled what little essence she could spare into him as she moved her hands over his bare back. He groaned softly when she rubbed his sore muscles. It was as though she could sense where all his tension pooled, her fingers worked into his skin and he buried his face in the pillow to muffle a moan. Like his brothers he had simply learned to put up with tension and pain. This was the first time he had been taken care of like this and if felt so good. He rolled back over again and pulled Vivekka into a kiss. She smiled and wiggled her hips, grinding down into him; she could feel him stiffening.  
“Mmm,” He put his hands on her hips to try to keep her still. “My brother is sleeping two meters away.”  
“I’ll be quiet,” She pulled herself from his grip and moved down the bed catching his waistband with the tips of her fingers, he cooperatively raised his hips enough for her to expose him. “But will you?” She smirked before licking her lips, she looked straight in his eyes as she took hold of him and started to suck. He reached down to pull at the shoulders of her dress, she pulled away from him just long enough to be free of the garment and went back to work. Mereel clenched his teeth around his arm when she twirled her tongue around the tip of his erection. She took him in until he could feel the back of her throat when she purred, rubbing her thumb teasingly against his balls. The moment she started touching herself with her free hand and ran his fingers through her hair to pull her away.  
She took the hint and pulled herself back up until she was positioned to lower herself down on him. Her opening was wet against him as she dropped down in one swift motion, her mouth hung open when he pushed up at the same time. He gripped her hips hard, keeping her in place as he turned them both over. [i]Fierfek[/i] he didn’t realize how bad he needed this. She wrapped her legs around his waist, angling her hips into his thrusts.  
“So tight,” He breathe against her ear, she ducked her head and bit into his shoulder to stifle a moan forgetting how sharp her teeth were. He didn’t even flinch when she tasted blood, he just grabbed her thigh and pulled away the way back to thrust hard. Her back arched and she bit a little harder and whimpered against his skin. He repeated that motion, pulling her hips to hit deeper. He was panting now, he pulled her chin up to kiss her. “S’good,” He groaned against her lips. Vivekka pushed him up and rolled over, lifting her waist for him. He thrusted hard and she didn’t catch the moan in time, Ordo stirred but didn’t wake up. Mereel clamped a hand over her mouth and started moving faster. When he seemed like she had herself nearly under control he released his grip on her jaw, putting one hand on her hips to pull her into his thrusts, the other hand on her shoulder pushing her into the mattress. She pulled the pillow into her face, biting into it as her body was rammed repeatedly into the bed. The pillow muffled her a while, but the moment her body started to tense she couldn’t hold back anymore. She raised her hips higher and pushed back against every thrust, biting her lip and pulling the pillow tighter against her face. She could hear Mereel grunting softly, he had so much more control now.  
He moved with such confidence and force, it drove her wild and for once she wasn’t sure she’d be able to hold back the sounds she made. Her insides convulsed, and she let out a half strangled moan as Mereel leaned against her, his pace starting to stutter. After a minute he got his rhythm back and flattened her so he was sliding along her body more than thrusting. Now it was him biting into her shoulder, she turned her head letting out just the start of a moan before he captured her lips. The kiss was desperate and needy and intoxicating. She loved the way he used her body, slowing down so she felt every inch of him rubbing inside her. He bit her lip and kissed along her jaw and her neck before he buried his face between her shoulders. His last few thrusts were at an irregular pace, but powerful. Just moments later he groaned loud and went still, she could feel his thighs quiver against her, his chest heaving on her back, and his breathe hot against her neck. She rolled over under him and pulled him into another rough kiss.  
“You know, [i]ner vod[/i], some of us are trying to sleep.” Ordo said deadpan without opening his eyes. “Relieve yourself in the freshers and leave me in peace.”  
“[i]Ni ceta[/i],” His voice was hoarse, he clamped his hand over Vivekka’s mouth again before she could chuckle and quietly pulled her from the room. “I’ll do that,” He closed them in the shower and pushed her against the wall. “Well I can’t very well go straight back out can I?” He flashed that beautiful smile and she couldn’t help but wrap her arms around his neck. He lifted her thighs over his hips and reached between them to stroke himself. “Think you can handle another round?”  
“Please yes,” She whined into his lips and batted his hand away to guide him back into position herself.


End file.
